


The juice incident

by Jarcinda



Series: Purple Paladin AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Family Feels, Family Shirogane, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a good uncle, Lance steals Adam and Shiro's Job, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Papa Adam, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), adashi, implied klance, lance comforts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarcinda/pseuds/Jarcinda
Summary: Luna was sulking, avoiding the looks of the others. The whole Voltron team surrounded her plus her Dad’s and Iverson.“Luna! This is serious! You can’t spill some juice on your classmates!”, Adam lectured her.“It’s not my fault …”, Luna mumbled.“Oh yeah? Whose fault was it then?”, Keith asked.“Yours! You all and your damn pretty faces! It’s your fault!”





	The juice incident

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm sick I gonna make this short: English isn't my first language, so it's a very basic english with a lot of mistakes. Still hope you enjoy the story. 
> 
> One-Shot to my Purple Paladin AU.

**One Shot to my[Purple Paladin AU idea](https://purple-paladin-au.tumblr.com/post/179774460180/aupurple-paladin-okay-i-cant-get-this-au-idea)!**

 

 

* * *

 

 

„Oh, my goood! You won‘t believe what happen to me! I saw Keith Kogane today!” Luna rolled her eyes, when she heard her classmates talking. “I waved at him … and he waved back! He is sooo fucking hot! My heart is still beating.”

“Keith is not bad, but Lance is way hotter than him!”

Luna growled annoyed and rolled her eyes.

“No way! Lance is just a goofball, only the right hand of Voltron. Keith is the hot one!”

And there it goes. The girls – they were from an upper class – started to arguing right in front of the purple paladin, which made Luna even more angry. She just wanted to have a nice quiet meal, since her Dad’s couldn’t meet her for lunch today, but now she had to listen to the girl’s argument about which of her friends was hotter.  

Before the whole Voltron adventure Keith was being ignored by everyone, called an emo and being bullied, but now just because he was a famous pilot, they thought he was hot. No one was interested in the Keith behind his face, the real Keith with all his perks and flaws.

And Lance? Lance wasn’t a goofball, he never was. Yeah, he made a lot of jokes, but they are really funny and he kept their spirits up. And there was nothing wrong with being the second hand of Voltron: Lance was a great pilot, he and Red became a great team and Keith couldn’t lead Voltron without Lance. Luna was sure about this.

“Could you two please shut up?!” Luna slammed her hands against her desk. The girls shrieked looking eye widened at Luna.

“Pff, you’re just jealous, because no one is interested in a little girl like you. You’re not part of Voltron!” one of the girls snapped back. That’s it. Within seconds Luna had grabbed her glass of juice and spilled it over her the upper students. The girls shrieked even louder than before drawing everyone’s attention to them.

“MISS SHIROGANE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” Luna flinched looking at Iverson.

“I just defend myself?”, she tried to explain.

“She attacked us without any reasons!”, one of the girls cried. Of course, they are playing the innocent little girls now. Unfair. Luna was younger and way cuter as them. She should be the one who cries and playing the innocent.

“You insulted me! And my friends! You called Lance a goofball!”, Luna yelled.

“Calm down, Miss Shirogane! You girls, go and change and little girl will come with me. I will report this behaviour to your parents. Just because you have some special status here, doesn’t mean you can act like you want! This is a military school!”

 

Luna was sulking and avoided the looks of the others, while she sat with crossed arms at the meeting table, surrounded by the whole Voltron team plus her Dad’s and Iverson.

“Luna! This is serious! You can’t spill some juice on your classmates!”, Adam lectured her.

“It’s not my fault …”, Luna mumbled and rolled her eyes for the second time this day.

“Oh yeah? Whose fault was it then?”, Keith asked with an eyebrow up.

“Yours! You all and your dam pretty faces! It’s your fault!” Luna yelled upset. Everyone looked at her in surprise. “Do you know how annoying it is to hear every day ‘Oh damn Keith is hot!’ or ‘I want to smack McClain’s ass’! And the worst part is when they start talking about my two hot dads! This suck!” Luna pouted again

“T-This is what the people talking about?”, Shiro asked wide eyed, feeling uncomfortable.

“Yeah! They admire you all, everyone of you. And I understand it of course. You’re all a punch of cool guys and Voltron is amazing! But … I just get sick because of the way they talk about you. Like you were all some puppets without any feelings. One of the girls called Lance a goofball!”

Lance flinched at those words. It had been long since someone called him like that and it wasn’t a secret that Lance struggled with some bad insecurities, when they were still in space. But this was all in the past now.

Under the worried expression of Keith, Lance stood up and walked towards Luna, kneeling in front of the young girl with a gentle smile on his face.

“Sweetie, listen. It’s sweet that you want to defend me, but I don’t care about what those girls say about me. I don’t even know them. I only care about what my friends and family think about me. Do you think I’m just a goofball?”, Lance asked softly. Luna immediately shook her head.

“Of course not! You’re not a goofball! You’re a caring friend who cheers everyone up and you’re an amazing paladin! I love your jokes and I love you!” Lance heart melted by her words and he couldn’t stop smiling like the rest of the team. He pulled Luna in a hug, which is returned by the girl.

“I love you too, princess. See? That’s all that matters. You don’t have to care about what other people thinks about us. They are just jealous. All clear, sweetie?” Luna nodded snuggling against Lance.

“Well, it seems like we aren’t needed here anymore. Lance took our job”, Shiro laughed at his husband. There was still some stuff they had to discuss with Luna afterward, but for now Shiro was glad, that the issue had been solved by Lance.

 

Later the day Luna met the girls again on her way to her papa’s office, where she was supposed to meet her Dad’s after class.

“Oh, there you are you little brat! I hope you got suspended!”, the taller one immediately snapped at her. Luna took a step back avoiding more troubles.

“No, I didn’t get suspended. I got a huge hug from Lance and from Keith, because they love me and they told me so. They will always love me.” Luna couldn’t stop herself from sticking out her tongue. She knew it was childish, but the girls deserved this.

“You little brat! No one would ever …” – “Is there a problem here?” Keith appeared behind Luna resting a hand on her should and Luna instantly wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his side. The upper-class girls gasped in reaction.

“These are the girls who were shit talking about Lance!”, Luna explained.

“Ah, I understand. Well, I would really appreciate you girls to stay away from Luna. I don’t like it if my friends get insulted! I don’t like little brats who are shit talking about my right hand either! So, beware of your words. Got it?”, Keith asked the girls, receiving a speechless nod.

“Good. Come on, Luna. Adam and Shiro are already waiting.” Keith put an arm around Luna’s shoulder, and leaded her away from the girls.

“Are you gonna join us at dinner, today?”

“Yeah, Shiro invited me over.”

“Cool! Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“No, problem, princess.”

 

 


End file.
